I See Fire
by Lt-Spork89
Summary: The requested continuation of Allie and Bucky. Bucky made her a promise, to come home to her. And he would do anything to come home to the woman who captivated him after just one chance meeting. Bucky/OC


**By request more Allie/Bucky and the promise that the next chapter of Storm Warning is coming soon!**

 **This story is broken into pieces where it jumps forward at times. But I think it flows well enough where it won't be confusing.**

 **Oh and I recommend listening to "I See Fire" by Ed Sheeran when reading this, it was quite helpful when writing this.**

* * *

 **I See Fire**

* * *

Bucky had never considered actually settling down, but after just a few weeks of writing letters to Allie and of course one amazing night he suddenly felt as if he had known her forever. He thought it would just be another one night stand, but he wanted more from that one night. He could picture himself with Allie and maybe even a few kids. After the conversation he had with her that night he knew she wanted a family, she came from a family where they valued that. He in a way was kind of jealous that she had a family still, but he supposed counting Steve he had a non-blood brother. That was good enough for him. He was smiling at a photo that she had sent to him a few weeks ago after plenty of begging of course, he kept that photo in his coat pocket right next to his heart, because for the first time he actually thought of a girl worth something more than a one night stand. Dum Dum had teased him relentlessly saying the girl made him soft but he just laughed and said with a body like hers he was anything but _soft._ Which made his friend laugh loudly; to the point where Bucky was sure he could have brought a building down on them if they had been indoors.

"Barnes, we are about to head out." The voice of his friend came, with one last look at the photo he smiled and put it back in his pocket.

Bucky and his men hadn't been prepared at all for what they came up against when they came across the Hydra soldiers. When they had been captured reality sank in, up until this point they had been lucky. The reality that they could be killed by their captors scared many of the men. But naturally they did not want the enemy to see their fear. Many of them would make sarcastic comments to the Hydra soldiers as they walked by their cells. They were not stupid though, they knew that every insult was heard and that the Hydra soldiers would take a good man every so often and he would never be seen again. Sometimes they could hear the screams of a man and every so often while they heard the screams the power would flicker on and off. It was no mystery that the soldiers were tortured and killed during what Hydra called their _interrogations_.

" _You_!" One of the soldiers screamed at Bucky in a heavily accented voice, Bucky looked up from his seat in the corner of the cell with the other men. Instinctively he reached for the photo of Allie which he had hid in his boot when they captured him; he couldn't let them take away the photo. A soldier came storming into the cell towards him and yanked him off the ground. The others tried to protest and before they could do anything to prevent the soldier from dragging Bucky out of the cell another soldier slammed his wooden baton on the bars screaming at them in German.

"Easy boys, Dugan if something happens…tell Allie." Bucky said as he was dragged away.

The soldier led him into what looked like a lab of some sorts, there was a chair in the center of the room with restraints. Bucky was willing to bet this was the chair used to torture the men before him. He attempted to resist but a soldier slammed his wooden baton into Bucky's shoulder making him grunt in pain as he fell to the ground. The soldier dragged him to the chair and restrained him.

"Ah Gutentag Herr…Barnes." A short and plump man with glasses said as he looked at Bucky's tags. "I am Doctor Zola. I will be responsible for your interrogation. Bucky though he wouldn't admit it was too terrified to speak, lord knows what they would do to him. One thing was for sure he would never tell them a damn thing that would jeopardize any of the other men.

"Now let us begin Herr Barnes." The doctor said with a sickening smile on his face, in a brief moment of courage he spoke, surprised that his voice did not voice his fear.

" _Sergeant_ Barnes, at least get it right." The doctor tilted his head a moment before giving a curt nod.

"Ah, of course my apologize Sergeant. Now this here is going to how do you say…conduct electricity. If you answer what I ask then it will do nothing, if you do not then well it will send a shock into you. Now just to warn you it is rather painful…or so I've learned from your predecessors in this lab; now for a few basic test questions. Now you cannot lie, this machine will tell me if you lie, so for your sake _Sergeant,_ do not attempt lying. First question, where are you from?" The doctor asked as he held up a clipboard for notes.

"Indiana, not that you've heard of it, now let me GO." Bucky spat there was a beeping noise and the doctor tisked.

"You _lied_ to me Sergeant." The next thing Bucky knew there was a painful shock radiating through his body, he bit his lip in pain, tasting blood. "Now again where are you from? It is a simple question."

"I _AM_ from Indiana! I was born there you son of a bitch! I moved to Brooklyn when I was older! Now let me _GO_!" He screamed as he tried to get out of the restraints. After few more test questions the doctor game another sickening smile.

"Next question, where is the American headquarters?" The doctor asked Bucky refused to answer and as a result was shocked again.

It seemed like hours went by and he felt himself slipping in an out of consciousness. He wondered how long the others had lasted and just when he felt like giving up he remembered Allie was waiting for him to come home. He felt the photo scratching at his leg in his boot and remembered her face as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Barnes? Come on buddy get up! In here! Help we need help in here!" Bucky felt himself waking up and opened his eyes to see his friend Dum Dum looking at him with a weak smile.

"We're going home. While we were rotting away they finally sent someone to get us the hell out of here. We can finally go home! Come on let's get you out of here." Dum Dum said as he undid the restraints. A medic came to look at Bucky and tend to his electrical burns and the other cuts and scrapes he had gotten over time. He tried to stay away but slipped back into unconsciousness.

"He's in here, just keep it down he has been through a lot." Came an unfamiliar voice, Bucky wanted to open his eyes but he was having trouble.

"Oh god…look at him! He looks like shit!" This voice was familiar, he however was having trouble placing a name, and he was so tired.

"Don't worry Bucky you're home now." Another familiar voice said, as he heard this voice he felt soft fingers brushing against his cheek. "The nurse said we should let him rest…" the voice said again.

"James? Can you hear me? When I told you to come back to me I was hoping you would be awake!" Came the other voice, he slowly found the strength to open his eyes and when he did he wanted to cry, it was her. Allie was sitting in front of him wearing a blue dress with white polka dots and looking like an angel. "STEVE! He's awake!" She said with tears in her eyes, she quickly smacked his arm making him groan in pain.

"ALLIE! Don't hit him! He's been through enough!" Steve said in shock, he couldn't believe that the woman would hit a man in a hospital bed. Bucky looked up at his friend and smiled weakly.

"Told you she was a pistol…" He said weakly, his voice seemed so foreign to him since it hadn't been used in lord knows how long.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again you _jerk_!" She said with a glare, yet as much as he knew he should either be scared or ashamed for making her mad he couldn't help but love seeing the look on her face. Even angry the woman was beautiful and he knew he was completely at her mercy, whatever she wanted he would do all he could to get it for her.

"Allie…god I missed you…" He said as he reached up towards her. She grabbed his hand and held it against her soft cheek. Brushing away her tears he smiled.

"I missed you to you goon." She said as a doctor came in to look at him, Bucky immediately tried pulling away from Allie as the doctor came in. He was a similar build to Zola and had glasses too.

"NO! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed trying to resist the doctor coming towards him. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Allie and Steve looked at the man in confusion; this was so unlike him to be screaming in terror like he was at this moment.

"I need some assistance!" The doctor called out as he dodged Bucky's fists. A large man in a military hospital outfit came in the room to attempt to hold Bucky down who just fought even more resulting in the need for another man to come in. He was desperate to get away from the doctor.

"JAMES! STOP, THEY ARE TRYING TO HELP YOU!" Allie's screams could be heard but it still didn't help with calming him down.

"GET AWAY ZOLA! YOU WON'T COME NEAR ME AGAIN!" He screamed he managed to jump out of the bed with the new rush of adrenaline and tried to run only to be grabbed by the two men in uniform who tried to wrestle him to the ground all while trying to avoid his injuries. The doctor came towards Bucky with a syringe which made the man scream and fight even harder. He frantically looked towards Allie who was in Steve's arms, the two were crying.

" _Allie_! Get away from here! _Run_! Don't le—" Before he could finish his sentence the doctor gave him the sedative. The last thing he saw before slipping into more darkness was Allie crying.

"I think I will have to have another doctor look at him." The doctor said as he turned towards Allie and Steve.

"Will he be alright? That was so unlike him." Steve said as he hesitantly looked at his friend who was placed back in the hospital bed.

"It seems he is suffering from battle fatigue. We see a lot of that. I assume his captor had a doctor perform the torture he went through. It seems to have triggered a negative reaction that we all witnessed." The doctor said with a tired sigh.

The next time Bucky woke it was because he felt something curled into his side, something warm which was a nice change from the cold he seemed to feel all the time. Looking down he saw Allie had curled into his side and was holding onto his hospital issued clothes. She was like a sleeping goddess. He looked to his left and saw Steve asleep in the visitor's chair. He smiled at the sight, any normal person couldn't fit comfortably enough to sleep in a chair that size but Steve was a small guy and seems to fit just fine.

"James…" Bucky looked down at the quiet whisper that slipped past Allie's lips, she was still sleeping but was obviously dreaming about him. That was a confidence booster for him. He brought his hand up into her hair and combed his fingers through the slightly curled locks. She stirred a bit in her sleep and muttered a few incoherent things under her breath. Slowly her eyes opened to look up at him with her bright blue eyes.

"Morning sweetheart." He whispered, with a tone that hinted he was sorry for what she had witnessed.

"Morning Sergeant, I was worried for a second when they sent the telegram…they said you were MIA. But I couldn't give up hope. I _knew_ you were still alive, I just…I don't know how but I could feel it." She said quietly as she brushed her fingers across his cheek lovingly.

"It was you that got me through it, and I'm not just saying that. I kept your picture… _wait_! Where is it? Where is the picture?" He asked frantically looking around; she gently moved out of his embrace so she could reach behind her and hold up the picture that was laying on the nightstand beside the bed.

"Easy Sergeant; it's right here and so am I." She whispered as she kissed his nose. He couldn't help but smile having in her in his arms was far better than just a slightly tattered photo.

"Allie…I thought I would never get to tell you…I love you. You don't have to say it back; I just wanted to say it." He said, her eyes widened a moment in shock she never thought he would say those words to her.

"I love you too, even if you are a fool." She said with a laugh making him smile before kissing her. They only broke apart when they heard Steve begin to wake in the chair next to them.

"Morning sunshine!" Bucky said over his shoulder with a laugh, he was feeling a lot better after getting actual sleep. Steve rubbed his tired eyes and looked around before cracking his sore neck.

"Hey, you're awake. The nurses tried to get us to leave but Allie threatened to punch them. It's a little scary how alike you two are." Steve said with a tired yawn. Bucky looked down at Allie with a smirk.

"That's my girl for you." He said with a chuckle as Allie just responded by crossing her eyes and sticking her tongue out with a huff.

* * *

It had been a week since they let Bucky out of the hospital, they had allowed him to leave the Army with an honorable discharge hell he had even been given a Purple Heart which Allie had placed in a custom frame and hung it in Steve and his apartment. She had been taking care of him for the whole week he had been home. As much as he hated being babied he loved spending time with her of course he always made sure to push her buttons just to watch her get angry, just to see her pretty little face turn red. It shouldn't have been such a turn on but it was just watching her growling in anger before he would just kiss her briefly watching the anger melt away as she became a puddle of goo in his hands. God he loved watching her try to put up a fight and claim he didn't have her eating out of the palm of his hand even though he did, just like she had him doing the same for him. They challenged each other they kept the other on their toes never backing down, which is exactly what he needed in a woman. Not one of those dutiful housewives that never questioned him, he needed someone to call him out on his constant bullshit. Someone that could match his bullshit. Which is how he had convinced Steve to let him out of their tiny apartment and go with him to the jewelers. He was picking out a ring for Allie, he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her no matter how short or long it was.

"What about this one Buck?" Steve said pointing to a ring that the jeweler said was from the 1920s, he shook his head while it was beautiful it was too flashy for Allie. Turning he looked at another and knew right away it was the one.

"How much for this one?" He asked pointing to a ring. The jeweler smiled before taking it out.

"Ah, fine choice! This lovely gold ring has a .48 carat solitaire diamond styled in a classic marquise cut. The diamond itself sir is set into white gold over a 14k yellow gold shank. The ring costs $127.86." The jeweler said as he placed the ring on the counter for Bucky to get a better view. Bucky's eyes nearly went out of his head at the price, it looked like a simple ring yet apparently it cost a near fortune!

"Shit…that is like four months' rent. Never mind…" Bucky said with a sigh, even though the ring screamed Allie it was way out of his paygrade. Steve however stepped forward looking down at the ring.

"That is a beautiful ring…could we maybe work out a deal?" Steve said with a hopeful smile. As he pulled out a small box. "What if I sold this, would it be enough?" He asked as he handed the jeweler the box. Bucky looked down at the box in confusion wondering what his friend could possibly be willing to sell. He couldn't help but gasp as he saw that it was his mother's pin. It was 18 carat gold with enameling and opal it was decorated with gold relief arabesque designs. It had been a gift from his father to his mother when they had married. And it had taken _years_ and several odds and ends jobs for Joseph to afford such a luxury. The jeweler's own eyes grew wide at the piece as he looked at it.

"What a lovely piece! This alone is worth at least $244.58! Where did you come across such a piece like this sir? It is a Marcus and Co. pin! They make such lovely pieces!" He said with a warm smile. Bucky could only shake his head, there was no way he could let Steve sell his mother's pin.

"Steve, no I can't let you sell that. It was your Ma's…I'll just find a cheaper ring. Allie would understand…" He said desperately trying to get his friend to change his mind.

"Nonsense Buck. If Ma were here she would have offered to sell it herself. You were like a second son to her. It's just a pin…besides I still have some of her other stuff like her wedding ring. So it's not a big deal Buck. I want to do this, for you and Allie. Consider it a wedding present, because you know she is going to say yes regardless." Steve said as he nodded to the jeweler to give him the green light to make the exchange. The jeweler smiled as he boxed the ring for Bucky and gave Steve the remaining $116.72 from the exchange.

"Best of luck sir she is a very lucky woman. Walter, why don't you throw in some bands free of charge? Surely if a man can have such a selfless man as this one for a friend he is a good man himself." Said a woman who stepped out of the back, she was an older woman who must have been the jeweler's wife. Bucky couldn't believe his luck, he had to be dreaming who would just give wedding bands away free of charge?

"You remind me of myself son, and I wish you the best of luck and a happy marriage. And because I've learned never to tell my Charlotte no take these two rings. Before you worry about the cost, think of it as a wedding gift. They were supposed to be for our son, but he never came home from the war. He would have wanted someone to have them." The jeweler said with a warm smile of his own.

* * *

Nervous, he was so nervous. He kept imagining Allie rejecting his proposal and leaving. Steve spent the last four hours promising him that she would say yes, that Allie was crazy about him. Pacing back and forth dressed in his dress uniform he let out a sigh. He had promised to pick Allie up at 6:00, it was 5:30. Grabbing his coat and placing the ring in the pocket he put his hat on. It was now or never, he told himself. The walk to her apartment took him about twenty minutes leaving him with some time to spare so he stepped into a florist and smiled. The shop smelt like her perfume which brought a smile to his face.

"May I help you sir?" Came the soft voice of the florist. It was a young woman who must have been in her early thirties. Her red hair was tied up in a scarf like those Rosie the Riveter posters he saw around Brooklyn.

"Do you have any gardenias? I'm going to ask my girl to marry me and those are her favorite…" he said with a nervous chuckle. The woman smiled at him as she turned to look behind her.

"I have one but it is a whole bush for planting…tell you what I can make a quick corsage." He immediately thought of the ribbon that Allie had tied around his wrist before he left for Europe and untied it before placing it on the counter.

"Could you put this in it somehow? She gave me this before I left for Europe and it was with me through the war." The woman gave him a dreamy smile before nodding with excitement.

"If she is crazy enough to tell you no come find me! You are quite the sweetheart!" She said before stepping into the back to get to work. Within a few minutes she came back with a cardboard box. Inside was the corsage. It had one gardenia bloom with a few leaves and a mesh flower like bow behind it and the blue ribbon was woven through very simply with three loops and a strand sticking out at the bottom.

"One of my favorite works if you ask me! If you need a florist for the wedding let me know, I'm Claire by the way. Oh and this will be one dollar…but just for you sweetheart I'll give it to you for 50% off!" The florist said with a grin. After paying he gave her a smile and looked at his watch, five minutes until he had to be at Allie's. Her apartment was about a ten minute walk so if he ran he could make it in time.

He ran faster than he ever had before and it was a miracle he didn't trip that is until he reached her door and slid to a stop only to fall over with a loud thud. He heard a door open and saw a head poke out.

"James? What the…was that you?" It was Allie who was fighting back a laugh biting her bottom lip in that way that drove him crazy. _Since when did you become such a sap Barnes?_ He couldn't help but ask himself. _Quick say something smooth._ He screamed at himself.

"Sorry doll, but I always end up falling for you." He said with a slight smirk making her snort in a very un-lady like way.

"Just get your ass in here Barnes, I am almost ready." She said as she finally gave up holding back a laugh. He could have smacked himself at what he had said. But it made her laugh which was good enough to make up for his embarrassment.

"I hope we don't have a reservation that we'll be late for…I am trying something new with my hair…only to find out I am pathetic as a hair stylist." She said as she removed a curler only to let out a squeak as it caught in her hair. With a shake of his head and a chuckle he came up from behind her. With careful hands he helped untangle the curler from her hair and gently kissed her neck making her let out a soft moan.

"With you looking like that sweetheart I almost feel like skipping our dinner and just taking you to your bed." He whispered seductively as he unclasped the next curler. Her blue eyes darkened with lust as she watched him from her vanity mirror as he continued to take out curlers one by one.

"Something you should tell me Barnes? Do you and Steve curl each other's hair late at night?" She said in attempt to hide how much he was making her come undone with just simple gestures.

"Oh _ha-ha_ sweetheart. No I used to help my Ma with my little sisters' hair. She worked three jobs as a waitress to afford rent. She was always so tired so I remember asking Steve's Ma to teach me so I could give my own one less thing to worry about." He said as he leaned down to kiss her neck again. This time nibbling gently. "I also got pretty good at braids not to brag or anything." He said with a chuckle as she spun around in her seat.

"Damn you Barnes. Is there anything that _isn't_ attractive about you?" She said in mock disgust, he only threw his head back to let out a loud booming laugh.

"Steve tells me I snore loud enough to wake the dead…does that count? Other than that nope. I'm fucking _perfect_ doll. He said with a wink making her throw her hands up in frustration as she muttered something about _too attractive self-absorbed ass._

"Which reminds me, since I'm perfect I remembered your favorite flower and had this made for you." He said as he handed her the box with the corsage. She let out a gasp as she saw the gardenia with the same blue ribbon she gave him weaved through the bow.

"Can we _skip_ dinner?" She said with a whisper as she reached for his tie pulling him to her level and kissing his lips. Part of him wanted to tell her _hell yes woman._ But then he remembered the ring that was in his jacket pocket.

"As much as I would love to stay sweetheart I made plans. Now of _course_ after dinner…" He said leaving her to fill in the blanks herself. She gave a small glare before removing the last curler and jumping up running to her closet to grab her shoes. When she was putting on her t-strap shoes he really got a good look at her dress. Her red dress that she wore when they met brought him to his knees but the snug black dress she wore tonight made it hard to breathe. This woman was going to be the death of him, yet he could still say he would die a happy man because of her.

"You will be the death of me woman…looking like that? Rita Hayworth and Betty Grable have nothing on you sweetheart!" She gave him a smirk to match his own trademark smirk and pulled her coat on.

"Damn straight baby. Are you _sure_ you don't want to stay in tonight?" She asked which once again had him nearly say yes. But quickly thinking of a way to get her out the door he grinned.

"Don't you want to go get a burger doll? I was thinking of going to Betty's Diner." It was the name of the diner that they had their first… _was it an actual date?_ He asked himself.

"Burgers? Alright then why didn't you say so Barnes! Let's go!" She said with a grin as she grabbed him by the arm and ran to the door. He just barely managed to grab her purse that she had on the table next to her door before she pulled him out of the apartment.

She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the elevator which made him grin for the millionth time that night as he wrapped his arms around her and continuing to kiss her neck like he had earlier.

"James…stop the burgers are waiting! And the vanilla milkshake!" She said with a whine as she tried to pry him off of her as the elevator door opened. He led her in and gently backed her into the elevator wall before turning her to kiss her lips.

"Relax sweetheart, they aren't going anywhere." He said as he brushed her hair behind her ears with a smile. His fingers trailed down her neck and slid towards her curvy hips pulling her close. Her eyes grew wide when she realized what effect she had on him. "Do you know how hard it is to not take you in this elevator? To just say fuck it all and just _fuck you_?" He whispered before taking her bottom lip between his teeth.

"Hey! I'm still a lady Sergeant! You have to _at least_ buy me dinner before you ruin me _again_. I like to at least feel like I'm still an honest woman." She said with a mock glare before she ran her fingers through his short hair fixing his cap which had become lopsided.

"Of course, can't let people know that you _aren't_ an honest woman…that I took you for my own. And ruined you so no other man will ever stand up to your high expectations now." She laughed and once again muttered how he was self-absorbed under her breath.

* * *

Dinner at the diner was just as amazing as the first time they went. Allie couldn't stop blushing as he gave her winks and brushed his hand against hers from across the booth. He was captivated by her beauty that night and knew that this was the perfect moment to ask her to be his wife. Slowly he let go of her hand and stood fixing his jacket before kissing her cheek sweetly.

"Allie…" He started before kneeling making her gasp. "From the moment I met you…I knew you were nothing like the other women…I knew that you were the one. I hated to admit it but you had me convinced that I would never be happy with another woman again. All I could think of in Europe was how I had to come home to you. I must have annoyed the hell out of Steve constantly writing letters about how perfect you were. My sisters kept telling me I was head over heels and for once I agreed with them on something. Your picture kept me going during Europe, the ribbon never left my wrist like the promise I made you to come home. All I could think was when I would get home I'd ask you one thing…Allie will you marry me?" He pulled the ring out and hesitantly looked up at her biting his lip in anticipation.

" _James_ …" She said in a whisper before she flew out of her chair in the blink of an eye throwing him back to the floor with a squeal.

"Is t-that a yes?" He asked with a laugh as she began kissing him repeatedly.

"YES! YES! A MILLION TIMES _YESS_!" She squealed again as he sat up and slid the ring on her shaking hand. Cheers from around the diner made the two jump when they realized they weren't the only ones in the diner that night.

* * *

Allie was sitting on the old couch in Bucky and Steve's apartment holding a bridal magazine casually flipping through.

"What about this one?" Rebecca his sister asked his fiancée, _fiancée_ he couldn't get over the fact that she said yes. He had noticed earlier that the two were looking at wedding gowns and as much as he tried to act like he didn't care he carefully looked over their shoulders from the kitchen at each one imagining Allie in the gowns. Steve who was sitting across from him chuckled as he continued to design the invitations.

"Alright there Buck?" He said with a knowing grin. He may look naïve but Bucky knew that Steve was far from that.

"Shut it punk." He said with a huff as he watched Allie's response to another dress. She shook her head as she looked at the next one before squealing.

"OH! THIS ONE!" She said shoving the magazine towards Rebecca who let out a squeal of her own.

"Hey you two I actually enjoy being able to hear things…can you not make me deaf with your squeals?" Bucky said with a laugh. The two women gave him a playful glare before running towards the door grabbing their shoes and coats.

"We are going dress shopping don't wait up boys!" Rebecca said as she and Allie pulled the page out of the magazine and shoved it in Rebecca's purse before heading out the door.

* * *

The day had come. He was finally going to marry Allie he was nervously trying to fix his tie. This was so unlike him, he was never this nervous before her. Steve who was finishing tying his own tie turned to help him.

"It's nice to see someone else be the awkward one for once." He said with a smirk as he tied Bucky's tie.

"Watch it punk." He said with a lopsided grin. "If you had told me I'd be acting so out of character like this over a dame…I'd laugh in your face. I used to think Pops was crazy when he said Ma changed him, told him he was a fool for letting a woman change him. But now I realize that it wasn't a bad thing…she makes me a better version of myself. Does that even make sense?" He asked his friend who just nodded.

"It makes perfect sense. You two are the real deal. And I am happy for you." He said as he patted his friend's shoulder.

"Thanks punk. Now let's go I don't want to keep the future Mrs. Barnes waiting!" Bucky said with a grin.

"Sure thing jerk." Steve said with a laugh as they made their way to front of the alter.

When the music began to play signaling that Allie was about to walk down the aisle Bucky felt the air leave his lungs. The doors opened and the bridal party which consisted of his sisters and Allie's sister in laws before she made her way down the aisle with her father. The red dress made him weak in the knees, the black dress made it hard to breathe, but her wedding dress brought tears to his eyes. She looked amazing and she was about to be forever his partner, his equal, his wife.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite James Buchanan Barnes and Allison Mae Hawthorne in holy matrimony, the rings, Steven and Rebecca. And for the vows. James if you will begin." The Father said as he turned towards Bucky with a smile as Steve handed Bucky the ring and Rebecca handed Allie the other ring.

"I, James Buchanan Barnes, take you, Allison Mae Hawthorne, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." He said as he looked at his beautiful bride tears in her eyes to match his own slipping her ring on her finger with a wink. She blushed at the wink as he brushed his hand against her cheek before she spoke her own vows.

"I, Allison Mae Hawthorne, take you, James Buchanan Barnes, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." She said with a bright smile as she blinked away tears of joy slipping the ring on his finger with shaking hands.

"You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide. Amen. Now you may kiss your bride Sergeant Barnes." The Father said with a smile. Bucky gave Allie another wink before he dipped her down to kiss her making her squeal in surprise and the guests to cheer and clap.

* * *

They were officially married and Bucky couldn't keep his hands off of Allie any longer. He had carried her towards their new home, Allie's father had bought them a small brownstone in Brooklyn which was a few blocks from his old apartment that he shared with Steve.

"Welcome home Mrs. Barnes." He said as he carried her up the stairs towards the bedroom. She couldn't stop grinning at him as he walked into the bedroom and dropped her on the bed making her bounce. "All night I couldn't think straight…just looking at you in that dress…how beautiful it looks on you. How beautiful it will look on the damn floor as I make love to you sweetheart." He said making her pale cheeks turn scarlet. She gave him a coy smile as she sat up just enough to grab his tie pulling him close as she knocked his cap off of his head.

"Is that a promise _Sergeant_?" She asked with a smirk making him groan. His lips crashed onto hers as he fumbled with the buttons of her dress, _how the hell do, you take this damn thing off_ he asked himself.

"Zipper on the side…buttons just for show." She managed to get out between the kisses. Immediately he undid the zipper pulling the gown down her curves. He took the sight of her in with a moan. She wore a corset like garment and wore a garter belt. Her heels were still on which turned him on even more. He undid the clasps of the garter and pulled it along with her panties making her let out a soft moan as the silk slid down her sensitive skin. He left her stockings on a moment taking in the view before removing her heels and the stockings then with a smirk he put her heels back on.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked as he just continued to remove the rest of her clothing.

"I like the heels on you. They are staying on Mrs. Barnes." He said with a wink making her blush. Kissing her once more he slid to the floor pulling her towards the end of the bed as he spread her legs with a devious grin. When his lips made contact with the small bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs she let out a scream. Her body left the bed before he gently pushed her back onto the mattress. He smirked against her core as he began to kiss and nibble in ways that drove her mad. At first her hands grabbed the sheets before they flew to his shoulders sliding up to his hair grasping onto it.

"Oh god…oh my god… _oh dear god_!" She said as she squirmed beneath his expert lips tongue.

"How many times do I have to tell you doll? It's James or Bucky." He said as he looked up at her just long enough to smirk and give her a wink. She tried to glare at him and smack him but when he dove back in between her legs she let out another scream as she pulled on his hair making him moan against her sending vibrations through he making her whimper in pleasure.

 _"J-James_ …" Allie couldn't hold back the whimpers as he slid a finger into her core. Thrusting his finger a few times he slid another in and curling them as he continued to suck and nibble on the bundle of nerves. She was so close he could feel it as she **spasmed** beneath him. She met his thrusts and continued to pull on his hair making him moan and smirk against her as she finally came undone with a scream. Her back arched off of the mattress once again and this time he just slid his free hand under her hips pulling her even closer continuing his ministrations until she came a second time and slowly came down from the high.

"You taste amazing…" He said as he slowly stood up taking in the look of her. Her once perfect hair was a mess and her pale skin was scarlet as she gasped for air. Her bare breasts rising and falling with each gasp of air. He licked his finger clean watching her as her eyes darkened and she let out a whimper before he trailed his hand down her chest gently caressing her bare skin making her shiver in delight.

"You alright there Mrs. Barnes?" He said with a lopsided grin before leaning down to kiss her nose.

"Please…James….I _need_ you!" She said between her panting, she tried to sit up but could barely manage so he pulled her up with the hand that was around her curvy hips. Her hands flew towards his jacket and hastily undid the buttons pulling the jacket off. He felt her heels scrape against his calves and groaned before letting her go long enough to quickly undress himself throwing his clothes left and right not caring where they landed, she smirked up at him making him grin as he let her pull him towards her as she scooted up further on the bed. This time the heels scraped his calves enough to where he was sure it looked like a cat scratched him which made him grin as he gave her a deep kiss before whispering to brace herself as he thrusted into her. The newlyweds let out loud moans as they finally joined for the first time in a while.

"You feel amazing sweetheart. I missed this…" He said as he began to move as he slowly thrusted into her she threaded her fingers in his hair again with a knowing grin as she pulled on his hair gently earning a moan from him.

It was in a matter of minutes that the two met their climaxes together but he still continued to make love to his wife. He never thought that he could be as happy, as satisfied as he was at that very moment as his _wife_ looked up at him with her doe like eyes and a warm smile.

"I love you James..." She whispered softly as she kissed him on the nose.

* * *

Two years of marital bliss and he still couldn't believe that this was his life. He once dreamed of the life of an eternal bachelor with women on each arm always telling people he never wanted to get married. Always being told he would find the right one someday and just laughing at them telling them how wrong they were. But now he couldn't be happier at least until he heard the words leave Allie's rosy lips.

"I'm pregnant." She said with a grin as he let out a whoop before picking her up to spin her around.

"Pregnant! You're pregnant! We're going to have a family! Wait until I tell Steve! That little punk always wanted to be an uncle!" He said as he continued to spin her around laughing with joy.

* * *

Eight months later he found himself pacing back and forth in the waiting room at the hospital. Steve quietly sitting in a chair sketching in his notebook with a smile on his face.

"Buck you are going to wear a hole in the floor if you don't stop. Relax she is in good hands." He said to his friend who had been nervously pacing for the past hour. Allie had gone into labor nearly ten hours ago, meaning he hadn't slept a wink since. He had sprinted to Steve's apartment banging on the door stirring his poor friend from sleep telling him that they had to get to the hospital. Thankfully Allie's mother had been in town and drove her daughter to the hospital as her son in law ran around like a chicken without his head.

"James, darling listen to Steve. Try to get some sleep it may still be awhile. I remember being in labor for nearly sixteen hours. So just try to relax dear." Bucky turned to look at his mother in law in shock.

"S-sixteen _h-hours_?" He said in shock much to his mother in law's amusement.

"Which is perfectly normal dear. Now sit down." Before she could say another word a nurse came out with a smile on her face.

"Sergeant Barnes? Congratulations you are the father of a healthy baby boy. You can come see them if you'd like." The nurse said with a grin.

He could only remember crying in public three times, once when his mother died, when Sarah Rogers died and he saw Steve cry and on his wedding day. But today made four times. He saw Allie sitting up in the bed looking tired but more beautiful than ever. She had a glow about her that only intensified after giving birth.

"Would you like to hold your son?" She asked as he sat down on the bed next to her. Son, he had a son. Secretly he had wanted a little girl that he could treat like a princess but at the same time have her be a little pistol like her mother. To have her avoid guys like him unless he was willing to give up everything for her first. But a son…a son he could teach to _grow up knowing that their mother is the most amazing woman ever and even she needs someone to take care of her. He could teach all his children about how baseball was amazing and that if he could get their mother who didn't care for sports to like it then it had to be hands down the most amazing sport ever._

 _"Wow, Buck he is amazing." Steve said from the doorway as Bucky took his small son from his wife with the biggest grin ever. "What's his name?" He asked as he looked down at his friend's son._

 _"Steven." Bucky said with a chuckle as he knew Steve was gaping at him. "Steven James Barnes." He said looking at his wife who smiled at him as she gave a satisfied nod._

 _"Careful Stevie, you'll catch flies." Allie said with a laugh as she brushed a finger against her son's rosy cheek._

 _He couldn't be any happier than he was at this moment in his life. He finally was home and with his own family._

* * *

 _"Now_ _again_ _Sergeant Barnes. Where is the American headquarters?"_ _Pain. So much pain. Make it stop._ _Thoughts were racing, where was he? Who was he?_ _Barnes. Sergeant Barnes. Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. Serial number 32557038._

 _"I am disappointed in you Sergeant Barnes."_ _More pain. Why so much pain?_

 _"Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes…serial number 32557038…United States Army…." He couldn't remember where he was. Moving his arms he felt the restraints along with something silky against his right wrist._ _Ribbon. Promise. Allie. Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. Serial number 32557038. United States Army. 107th Infantry Regiment._

 _"I'm afraid we will have to cut today's interrogation short Sergeant Barnes."_ _Pain…stopped._

 _"Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes…107th Infantry Regiment…Serial number 32557038…" He had to remember his promise. He couldn't break his promise!_

 _"Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes…107th Infantry Regiment…Serial number 32557038…"_ _Remember who you are. Remember the promise…Allie. Hands. Restraints. Voice. Who? Familiar._

 _"Buck! Bucky! It's me. It's Steve!"_ _Voice…name…Steve. Steve?_

 _"Steve?"_ _So tired, so much pain. Promise must keep promise. Wait restraints gone._

 _"Come on." Steve was picking him up effortlessly._ _It's Steve. Keeping promise…_

 _"Steve." He said looking up groggily something seemed off._ _What is it?_

 _"I thought you were dead." Steve said continuing to help him out of the lab._ _Lab. Pain. Shocks. Cold. Hate cold. Ribbon. Promise. Allie. Wait Steve is…_

 _"I thought you were smaller? What happened to you?" Steve laughed as his friend gestured to his super soldier serum height and build._

 _"I joined the Army." He said with another laugh, Bucky couldn't help but question what the hell kind of Army he joined that made his once 5'4, 95 lbs. friend look like this._

* * *

Mission after mission Bucky followed Steve, always on his left. He also knew he had a promise to keep. He had to make that dream come true. The dream had seemed so damn real only fueling his desire to get home to Allie. He swore to himself the second he got home he was going to ask her to marry him and to have tons of babies. He knew he wouldn't ever be able to settle for anything else. But he also knew he had to think about the possibility of not being able to keep his promise.

The sound of his pen scratching away on the wrinkled paper as he wrote was the only sound he could hear besides the faint music on the radio. He looked down at the paper and let out a tired sigh.

"Dugan. Read this." He said throwing the paper in front of the large man who was sipping, away at his pint of beer. Steve was with Howard and Peggy talking logistics. He wasn't the logistics guy, he was the dutiful soldier.

" _Dear Allie, If you are reading this then I didn't make it home. I am truly sorry. I wish I was able to come home to you as crazy as it is I feel as if you were my other half. After a few hours I was opening up to you and ready to spend the rest of my life with you. It was a terrifying feeling but I know that you felt the same, I can tell from your letters. I only hope that you can find someone to fill the gap you have with my death. Promise me you'll find a man that will take care of you. Promise me you'll have tons of beautiful babies and grow old watching them grow up and their children too. Promise me you'll teach your daughters to be little pistols like you and to avoid guys like me unless he is willing to give up everything for her first. And promise me that your sons will grow up knowing that their mother is the most amazing woman ever and even she needs someone to take care of her. And I in return will promise to wait for you. I will see you again one day. Never forget that Allie. Love, James_ " Dugan read aloud before pausing with a look of sadness on his face.

"Barnes…you aren't planning on dying on us are you?" He asked quietly gaging his friend for any clues. He shook his head gently before pulling his dog tags out of his army green shirt, the clinking of the tags had an extra clink that was softer than the metal tags.

"Just the backup plan. In case this can't happen." He said slipping off his tags and unhooking them catching a glimmering ring in his palm. When they had been in France he found a jeweler who had some things hidden in his floorboards it looked just like the ring from his hallucination…his dream of the future.

"Shit Barnes. You're going to marry that woman? I can see it now little Barnes' running around raising hell like their father!" The man said with a huge grin.

"Steve doesn't know about the ring. Or this letter. I don't want him worrying…I can almost guarantee that if something happens to me the punk will get himself into a mess. Things will become FUBAR before you can even blink. Which is why I want you to give her the letter." He said as he sniffed and rubbed his nose, he refused to cry in front of anyone. But he had to be prepared.

"I promise. I'll give her that letter. And I will keep an eye on her until my dying breath." He said with a soft smile.

* * *

He really hated Steve right now. The damn man was out of his mind wanting him to zip line god knows how high up on to a fucking moving train. He looked down hesitantly before turning to Steve clearing his throat.

"Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone on Coney Island?" He asked hesitantly as he looked back down.

"Yeah, and I threw up?" Steve asked in return with a laugh. Bucky slowly nodded before speaking up again.

"This isn't payback…is it?" He asked only to be met with a grin that made him cringe. _Oh shit it was payback._

"Now why would I do that?" Steve said before chuckling. _Yep it's payback. Son of a bitch._

"We've only got about a ten second window. You miss that window and we're all just bugs on a windshield! Mind the Gap!" Steve said in his Captain America voice. _He's trying to kill me. I seriously think he is trying to kill me._

* * *

Shots fired left and right Steve went flying his shield fell to the ground. In a matter of seconds he had swooped into the room and picked up the shield firing his pistol. He wouldn't go down without one hell of a fight. Somewhere in the scuffle there was a loud boom and he found himself flying back in surprise. He let out a scream as he arms flew up grabbing the closest thing to him, the lock on the train car. He panicked feeling his grip slipping.

"STEVE!" He screamed out his friend running towards him reaching for him in a panic. _Promise. Must keep. Allie. Oh god Allie. Can't die. Not today…have to see her one last time! Can't hold on much longer!_

His grip slipped and he felt himself falling as he continued to reach out for something someone to save him he had to get home to her. He heard screams but wasn't sure, were they, his or Steve's?

* * *

 _So much pain._ Everything hurt. _Blood, whose blood? Mine?_

" ** _He's alive._** " A voice called out in what had to be Russian. _Arm…blood. Mine. Allie. Must see Allie one more time. Ribbon. Promise. Still there. How am I alive? Allie. Promise. Come home. Cold. Hate cold. Pain…darkness._

"Sergeant Barnes…the procedure has already started! You are to be the new fist of HYDRA!" He groggily woke to a pounding headache and a dull throb in his left arm. It was tingly yet felt wrong. _Ribbon. Promise. Allie. Blue eyes…or brown? Allie. Promise. Remember…I am…Sergeant Barnes? Lost. Need Allie._

Raising his hands he noticed one arm was encased in metal…no it was pure metal making him let out a noise that was between a gasp and scream. _So much pain. Why is it so cold? Hate cold. Please no more cold. Allie…I need to see her one more time. Never say goodbye…_

* * *

Dugan slowly made his way up towards the apartment door. The letter clasped in his shaking hand as his other hand raised to knock on the door.

"Just a moment!" Came the voice of a woman. God he didn't want to be the one to tell her. _Did she already get the letter?_

 _"_ Can I help you?" She asked hesitantly taking in his tall frame. He dressed in civilian clothes today. He didn't want to wear his uniform today, not when he was giving her such a personal letter.

"Allison Hawthorne? Are you Allie Hawthorne?" He asked softly which resulted in her nodding hesitantly. "I have a letter for you. I made a promise to a friend that I would personally give you this." He said holding out the letter. She looked down and saw the handwriting sniffing back the start of a sob.

"It's from James isn't? Won't you come in Mister...?" He realized he hadn't introduced himself, his mother would have smacked him upside his damn head.

"Dum Dum...uhh...Sergeant Timothy Aloysius Cadwallader Dugan. Friends just called me Dum Dum or Dugan ma'am." He said with a weak smile as he made his way into her apartment.

"Please have a seat Dugan. Can I get you something to drink? I think I have a cocoa cola in the fridge...or some sweet tea. Just made a batch of that." She said quietly as she walked into the kitchen gesturing for him to take a seat at the kitchen table.

"Sweet tea is fine ma'am." He said only to be greeted with a snort.

"Please call me Allie, ma'am makes me feel old and I'm only twenty four." She said with a laugh before there was a shrill cry from what he had to guess was the bedroom. He turned to look out of curiosity. "Excuse me a moment." She said as she walked towards the room. He heard her soft voice trying to soothe someone.

" _Shhh...shhh...it's alright I'm here now sweetheart._ " He heard her softly say he suddenly felt as if he was intruding. She made her way out of the bedroom and this time had a small bundle in her arms. He then realized that it was a baby in her arms. _She had a baby...had she moved on already?_

"His name is Steven. Steven James...Barnes. He was born in March." She said softly as she adjusted the whimpering baby with dark hair and blue eyes that looked so familiar. _Barnes. She said Barnes? Steven...James...BARNES!_

"Buck never mentioned a kid...wait you said March? We hadn't received mail until nearly January when...he never knew did he?" He asked ruefully as she wiped a tear away.

"No. By the time the letter got to you all it was shipped back the same time as the telegram. I got your letter how he died...I didn't think you would actually try to find me. Yet alone succeed in doing so. Thank you for telling me how he died. The telegram just said...KIA they didn't even spell it out. It seemed so...it I can't even begin to describe it." She said as she reached for a bottle that he had somehow missed on the counter. Propping the bottle against her chest while shifting the boy in her arms so he could drink and she could poor him a glass of sweet tea he couldn't help but notice she was a natural mother.

"He looks just like him. Sure hope he isn't as much as a hellion as his father." He said with a laugh which she met with a knowing glance.

"Even worse, there is some of me in him!" She said with a grin.


End file.
